Trickery
by Dreaming 11
Summary: An eye-opener for the whole gaang...maybe the start of budding love.


**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

Katara made a face as she raised a fan to her face, blowing warm gusts of wind across her face.

"It's so hot today,"

"You can say that again. I can practically feel my feet roasting," Toph said, yawning.

"Toph! That's not ladylike!"

"Whatever, Sugar Queen,"

"Well, Katara has a point. We're so dressed up, we might as well act like it," Suki put in.

"Mmph," Toph grunted but stopped yawning.

The three girls were taking a day to themselves in Ba Sing Se. The three boys were taking a break too, having been dragged somewhere by Sokka to do "manly  
things". Katara, Suki, and Toph were now walking back to their apartment in the Upper Ring after their day spent at the spa. Each girl looked gorgeous,  
refreshed from the pampering they had happily (unwillingly for Toph) recieved and was dressed in a new set of clothes in various shades of green and laden  
with bags full of various lotions and SHAMPOO.

"Hey look! It's the guys!" Suki exlaimed, "HEY SOK-mph!"

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors gave a muffled grunt as Toph slapped a perfectly manicured hand across her mouth.

"Shh! Shut it, Fangirl. Let me listen!" Suki and Katara gave their younger friend a strange look but did as she bid them and stayed silent.

******************************************************

"Did we really have to go to the Earth Rumble? It was totally pointless,"

"Pointless?! It was not pointless! We were watching manly men throw huge rocks at each other!"

"My point is proven," Zuko muttered as Sokka rambled on about the finer points of rock-throwing. Aang shrugged and grinned indulgently at his irrepressible  
friend.

Suddenly, Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"I mean, the way that guy threw that one boulder! Amazing! It wa- Zuko?" Sokka stopped and looked back at his friend. The firebender was standing,  
slack-jawed and wide eyed. Sokka and Aang followed his line of vision and their jaws dropped. Standing nearby was a trio of girls that were drop. dead.  
gorgeous. They were standing together, whispering to each other as they fanned themselves elegantly with thin fans.

"By Agni..." Zuko breathed.

"Spirits," Aang mumbled.

"She's....beautiful!" Sokka said.

Then, to their immense shock, the dark brunette waved daintily to them, batting her eyes. The auburn haired girl next to her lowered her fan just enough to  
smile elegantly at them.

"Are they looking....at us?!" Sokka exlcaimed.

*******************************************************

"Oh this is too good," Toph smirked, cackling behind her fan, "They don't know recognize us! They think we're 'beautiful' and Zuko said 'by Agni'!"

A moment of shocked silence passed before Suki and Katara started laughing madly. Raising her eyebrows at her friends, Katara smirked and said, "I've got an  
idea,"

The waterbender turned away from her friends to face the gaping boys. She waved to them and batted her eyes. Suki grinned and caught on, and smiled at them.  
In a whisper, Katara described what she and Suki were doing and Toph laughed.

"Oh Sweetness, that's EVIL!" smothering her laughter, Toph felt the vibrations as Katara raised her hand again to wave the boys over.

"This is going to be good," Toph smirked.

*******************************************************

"They just waved at us! They just waved at us! Sokka! What do we do?" Aang bounced up and down in place in his giddy state. Sokka put on his best manly  
face and calmly explained to Aang what they should do.

"Aang! Stop bouncing! We have to act cool, calm, and collected,"

"You sure that'll work?" Zuko asked dubiously.

"What? I've got way more experiance with girls than you do,"

"I've had a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, well, I've had two,"

"Won't Suki be mad about this?" Aang's innocent face was etched with frown lines.

"Naw....I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean, we're only going over to talk to them," Sokka said, more assuring himself than Aang, "Yeah. It's not like we're  
doing something wrong,"

Zuko just sighed and shook his head.

"Come on! That girl just waved at us again!"

*******************************************************

As the three starstruck boys made their way towards them, Katara, Suki, and Toph grinned widely, hiding the motion with their fans. The flimsy things were  
acutally useful, Toph mused.

"Hi, I'm Sokka!" the Water Tribe boy introduced himself enthusiastically to Suki. Aang nudged him and Sokka added on as an afterthought, "Oh, and this is  
Aang and this is Zuko,"

"Hello," Toph replied, moving her fan lazily.

"Oh, these bags are so heavy!" Katara remarked, as she set her bags down with a slight groan.

Ever the gentleman, Zuko stepped forward and collected Katara's bags into his own arms.

"I'll carry them for you,"

"Thank you!" Katara replied. Sokka glared at Zuko before hurrying to carry Suki's bags for her. Aang followed suit.

"Oh, you must be so strong!" Suki cried, causing Sokka's chest to puff with pride. Immediately, he tripped over his own feet and stumbled, completely  
ruining his cool and calm effect.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Where are you heading? Perhaps we could escort you?" Despite his usual brooding mood, Zuko had been raised in court and had very good  
manners, but like Toph, simply chose not to use them.

"Oh, over there," Toph replied, waving her hand vaguely in a way that could mean anywhere. The boys looked confused, but Zuko recovered enough to nod and  
motioned for the girl's to lead.

*******************************************************

"So...." Sokka began as the group tramped through the street, "What are your names?"

The three girls exchanged a look.

"Well, my name is Lily," Toph answered, keeping a straight face.

"Mine is Kai," Suki replied, a smile quirking the corners of her mouth up.

"I'm Kat-um, Katola," Katara said, stumbling on her false name.

"What beautiful names!" Sokka enthused, Aang nodding vigourously behind him.

The three girls couldn't do it anymore. They dissolved into laughter.

"Suki?"

"Toph?"

"Katara?!"

The boys' faces simultaneously turned an identical bright shade of red as they realized they had been flirting with their group matron, girlfriend, and _earthbending teacher. _

"We totally got you!" Toph crowed gleefuly.

"No, you didn't! We knew it was you!" Sokka denied.

"So it wasn't you that said 'What beautiful names'?" Suki quoted, eyebrows raised.

"You guys were practically tripping over your own feet to get to us!" Katara put in.

Glowering, Zuko and Sokka stalked off towards their house, still carrying the bags. Aang remained, and he stood by Toph. Katara and Suki shared a look andannounced that they were going to find Sokka and Zuko. All the girls were vastly amused at how easily the boys were fooled....and flattered that they were thought to be beautiful. The boys were angry and embarassed to be tricked but a wispy thought hovered in all their minds....

She was...._beautiful._

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know that wasn't very good. I couldn't figure out how to end it. But anyway, review and tell me what you think, and thank you for reading. If you ask me....my other fics are _much _better. :D **


End file.
